


How to Join a Werewolf Pack in 10 Steps (by Stiles Stilinski)

by TornThorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Just so much crack, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TornThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to Join a Werewolf Pack in 10 Steps, by Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Join a Werewolf Pack in 10 Steps (by Stiles Stilinski)

**How to Join a Werewolf Pack in 10 Easy Steps**

**(by Stiles Stilinski)**

1\. Get bitten by an alpha.

2\. Buy a leather jacket. (This will be  _essential_ later.)

3\. Become a violent jerk for anywhere from a day (see also: Vernon Milton Boyd IV) to the remainder of your life. (see also: Jackson "Jackass" Whittemore.)

4\. Ignore your old friends. (I never thought I would pity Danny and myself for the same reason…)

5\. Find an anchor. (Or go without and become a raging psycho who slams people in the side of the head with car parts on the week of the full moon,  _Erica_.)

6\. Become interested in chains/handcuffs/other forms of bondage just in time for your First Full Moon! (And possibly every one thereafter, dependent on your ability to keep your shit together.)

7\. Lie to whatever parental figure you might have, badly and often. (Sorry about that, Dad.)

8\. Become involved in some sort of threat against your life, or the lives of those you love. (Peter, Kate, Gerard, kanima, assorted villains, etc.)

9\. Betray those who trust you. (Scott, you naive brat,  _no_ , I'm not over that shit yet!) _  
_

10\. Be saved by the power of love/friendship/rainbows and kittens. (How come it always comes down to that? We're not the characters on My Little Pony!)

Congratulations, you have successfully joined a Werewolf Pack! Be prepared for accusations of becoming involved with a gang, taking drugs, or starting a cult. But, luckily, you have the power of your Leather Jacket and Derek's manly, smoldering glare to keep anyone from questioning you too closely.


End file.
